


McDanno - Overtime

by pukingmama



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingmama/pseuds/pukingmama
Summary: McDanno fan comic nonsense





	McDanno - Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any real justification for doodling this, I just reckon Danny get's all the crappy jobs and Steve is absolutely not doing them. Considering how often they must be in the office, especially with the necessary hours of such a job (they should really hire an actual administrator), we don't ever see them pulling all-nighters. I demand to see them!
> 
> I can never decide if I like 'getting together' Steve/Danny or 'established relationship' Steve/Danny. Each has their appeal. 
> 
> So, in the end, Steve was 'pulling his weight'. Oh dear, what shallow humour, sometimes I hate myself.


End file.
